


Late Night Breaks

by SoupyGoopy



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Pining, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29846049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoupyGoopy/pseuds/SoupyGoopy
Summary: Amity goes to their tree late at night to escape for a moment.
Relationships: Alador Blight & Amity Blight & Odalia Blight, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	Late Night Breaks

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all!! 
> 
> I wrote this late at night so sorry if it's jumbled or weird.
> 
> Thanks for reading (:

Maybe she was dumb to come to their tree. 

She let her fingers rub across the bark for a second or two, savoring the scratch. Her gaze shifted upwards to the soft pink leaves. They glowed in the night sky and sort of made her nauseous in an anxious way.

Maybe she was dumb to want to reminisce in the first place. It wasn't like she had time to spare, assignments kept her feet perpetually buried in a deep purple muck that had long since seeped into her shoes. It seemed that all she could do nowadays was flail and take another loud squelching step and hope for dry land. 

But she was tired of having wet feet.

Sighing, Amity leaned her forehead against the tree and felt an empty ache echo in her chest. A messy and familiar amalgamation of worry, dread, and exhaustion pulsed it's way through her bones, pulling her back to sleepless nights filled with stern voices. The cheap crunch of plastic gloves, mint green dye, and a subtle yank of hair. 

Always watching. Always picking. Always cold. Always expecting absolute perfection.

Maybe she was dumb for always putting up with it but she was too beaten down to be angry, at least for tonight. 

She laid her ear on the wood and listened for a heartbeat. 

It didn't matter that she would never hear one, she could feel a thrum underneath her fingertips. A hum that tickled her eardrum. A calm buzz that settled her heart. And that was more than enough. 

Maybe she was dumb for putting so much trust in a girl who wasn't made for her realm. 

She watched a leaf twirl gracelessly to the ground, swaying uncontrollably from side to side. Chaotic and free. 

Pink leaves and purple goo. Pink tutu and purple lapels. Pink paper and purple ink. 

She was dumb for never giving her the other half. 

No, she was dumb for never giving her the letter in the first place. 

Amity turned around and sat down, threading her fingers through blades of grass that were sure to make her palms itch later. 

Or maybe she was dumb for even intending to give it to Luz. Dumb for thinking she would want to go with her. 

She brought her knees to her chest and made no effort to blink back the tears in her eyes. They trailed down her cheeks and made a soft patter when they hit the fabric of her hoodie. 

Maybe she was dumb for always thinking that tomorrow would be a better day.


End file.
